Superman meets Thor
by DfangOO
Summary: Taking place during Man of Steel and Thor. While searching for answers to who he his, Clark encounters a detour he couldn't foresee. A stranger in need of help falls from the sky. Now, a friendship will form between them that will change both their lives.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or Thor. DC and Marvel own the rights to their characters and this is purely for entertainment, no profit will be made.**

 **Chapter 1**

In a small town, on a cold and cloudy day, Clark Kent was returning to his hotel room after a long day. He was working in a local bar, simply to earn some cash. He had been a drifter for some time now. Though, he after today it was time for him to pack up and leave again. He had got into an altercation at the bar with a customer. Well, he didn't actually do anything, the customer was being a jerk. He quit but managed to pay the man back by skewering his truck on some poles. That would get people asking questions.

Clark was different from other people. He could do things other people couldn't do. His parents were always afraid of what might happen if people knew. So he has always tried to keep it a secret.

As he was packing up his things to leave town, a strange noise caught his attention. He looked out the window into the night. A strange light appeared out of nowhere. He walked outside his room to get a better look. One would think the strange wouldn't surprise someone like Clark. Yet, he didn't know what to make of this.

After coming to the decision to investigate, Clark sped off faster then anyone could see. By the time he arrived the light had disappeared, but in it's place was a strange symbol on the ground and a man laying in it.

He bent down to check and see if the man was alright, He began to stir, his eyes blinked repeatedly as they opened to see Clark kneeling over him. The blond man shot up, startled.

"Who are you," the man demanded.

"Easy, easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where am I? Am I on Midgard? Hammer! Hammer come to me!"

Clark watched on in confusion as the man yelled out into the night sky. "Who are you calling? Hammer? What is your name?"

The blond turned his attention to Clark. "I am Thor, Son of Odin. I am calling my hammer, Mjolnir."

"Okay, are you sure you are not confused? Something strange just happened here?"

"Do you mock me? I am prince of Asgard mortal."

"I am only trying to help."

Thor chuckled at that, "I don't need your help. I need to find my hammer and return home."

Starting to lose his patience, Clark turned around and started to walk off before quickly stopping. He closed his eyes, sighed, then turned around to walk back over to Thor. He called out to Thor, getting his attention.

"I don't know what this hammer of yours is. Maybe I can help you find it. Either way I can't just leave you out here. Why don't you come with me back into town, and we'll figure out where to from there."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Clark Kent. That light a minute ago, what was that?"

"That was the bifrost. You say you can help me find Mjolnir?"

"If I can help you I will."

Thor looked Clark over for a good minute." Why are you so interested in aiding me Clark Kent?"

Clark exhaled, feeling like they were finally getting somewhere. " I don't know why, but I get this feeling that you're not crazy."

"Very well Clark Kent, I will accept your offer."

"Just call me Clark." The two then walked back toward the town, continuing to talk. By the time they reached his hotel room, Clark's mind was running a mile a minute. Odin, Frost Giants, Nine Realms, Thor was starting to seem as strange as him. He could just be crazy after all. But what if he wasn't?

"I saw something fall out of the sky just before I found you. That could have been your hammer, but it seemed to land a long way from here."

"Then we must go. Where are your horses?"

Clark looked back at Thor as he grabbed his travel bag. "We don't have any horses around here. Normally we use cars to travel."

"Then let us take one of those."

"I don't have one. I have to leave this town on foot, I can't stay. If that doesn't interest you I'm sure someone around here could help you."

"If you can help me find my hammer I will stick with you. I don't care how we have to travel." Thor looked around the room as Clark finished packing up his things. He spotted a red book on a small table by the door. He picked it up to examine it.

"Are you a scholar Clark?"

Clark turned to ask what Thor meant when he noticed the book in his hand. "Oh no, I forgot to return that. We can't leave just yet Thor, I have to take that back to the library."

"U.F.O.s and Extra-Terrestrials. I was never one for reading."

Clark took the book from Thor and walked over to the door. He turned the handle and opened it before turning back to Thor. I will be back soon and then we can leave."

After Clark left, Thor realized that he was hungry so he decided to find a place to eat. He walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. As he walked down the street he watched the machines pass them by. They must be the cars that Clark told him about.

Soon enough, he came to a stop as he spotted a crowd of people. They were all gathered around and staring at something. He decided to get closer and see what was going on. What he saw was a truck skewered on two poles.

At the library, Clark was waiting as the librarian went through the process of checking his book in. As he stood there, everything that Thor had told him, and what he had seen was running through his mind.

"Excuse me," the librarian stopped what she was doing as Clark got her attention. "Does the name Thor mean anything to you? I feel like I should know it."

"Yeah, he's the Norse God of Thunder. "

"Norse mythology," Clark said. The Realization was starting to dawn on him. "Right, thank you."

After his book was officially checked back in, Clark walked to the back and started looking for books on mythology. After about five minutes of searching he finally found what he was looking for.

Clark pulled the brown book from the shelf. It was visibly worn from years of use. He opened the pages to find the section on Norse mythology. As he read through each page Clark's jaw began to drop. Could it really be? If the man he found wasn't crazy, then he could actually be THE Thor. A normal person might say it was impossible. But, Clark is not a normal person. Being from another planet, he decided he would give Thor the benefit of the doubt and believe him.

Clark returned to the apartment later than he had planned. He was alarmed that the door was wide open, and when he looked inside Thor was gone. He focused on his hearing, listening for sign of him.

"Greetings Clark!"

Thor's voice suddenly came from behind him. Clark reeled from the sudden loud noise and covered his hears. He stumbled into the apartment as Thor looked on in confusion. "Is everything alright? Are you in pain?"

After recovering from the loud noise Clark turned to look at Thor. "I'm fine. Where did you go?'

"I was in need of sustenance and went to look for place to eat. I encountered a strange thing on the way. There was one of those…cars, I believe you called it, on two poles. There was quite a crowd." Thor was smiling as he spoke. "I had not expected to see such a thing in this realm. I would very much like to meet whoever did it."

Clark stopped as he listened. Thor had seen what he had done earlier that day. This brought to mind something he had yet to consider. Should he tell Thor the truth about him? His parents always told him he had to keep it under wraps. But Thor was not just anybody. If they were going to be traveling together chances are that he would find out eventually.

Deciding that could wait, Clark refocused on the current circumstances. "How did you pay for food?"

"Well, I was unaware you required green paper to obtain food. I was thrown out before I could eat."

"We'll get you something on the way out of town. Right now we need to leave as soon as possible. I've stayed too long as it is."

Though he was unsure as to why Clark seemed to be in a hurry, he decided not to ask question it. Instead, he turned his thoughts to retrieving Mjolnir. "Very well, let us be off then. I would like to find my hammer as soon as possible."


End file.
